The Weasley Matchmaking Service
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: During Christmas Break of Luna's seventh year, both Luna and Neville end up visiting Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at the same time. The Weasley Twins have heard from their siblings about how Luna and Neville were crushing on each other and, since they're siblings haven't done anything about it, they decide to take manners into their own hands. (Side story to Finally Living.) One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Luna Lovegood skipped through Diagon Alley. Her blue, dreamy eyes searched the shop's names as she tried to think of which one to go into. What would her friends like for Christmas?

She had just gotten off for Christmas Break for her seventh yeat at Hogwarts yesterday and her father had gone on a trip to Australia to look for Wrackspurts. This left her alone and in need of doing some Christmas shopping.

She'd already gotten a book on Wandless Magic for Hermione and Ginny got one of her mother's books on Nargles that the woman had written before her death. She still had Harry, Ron, and Neville to buy for. Oh, and Teddy!

What would Harry like? Luna had no idea. Harry was rather tricky. She couldn't really think he would want. Maybe she should just get him a book too.

No, Harry didn't like to read that much.

A lightbulb went off into her head. She knew just the thing!

She could make this at home also. She had Colin's camera anyway. She had met Colin in Dumbledore's Army and they were fairly close. He had given her the camera before his death. He had decided to give up photography.

However, all the pictures were still on the camera. She was sure Harry would like a scrapbook.

So, mentally marking away Harry, she turned her attention to Ron.

Well, that one was easy. Ron liked food and Quidditch. She was sure she could get him a Quidditch poster or something.

Yep, right there.

Luna quickly ran into the shop and looked through the Quiditch stuff, quickly finding a poster of Ron's favorite team.

After purchasing the poster, Luna went back to the streets and thought for a minute. What would Neville like?

For some reason, she wanted Neville's gift to be extra special.

The dreamy girl wandered into the first shop she found. This shop turned out to be Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

This place was always fun.

"Luna!" Familiar twin voices yelled as she walked in. Almost instantly, two tall, grinning, red headed twins were standing in front of her.

"What can we get.."

"For you today?" They asked.

Luna smiled at them and spoke in her dreamy voice, "I'm just looking for a Christmas present for Neville."

The twins grinned happily, "Well you've come to the right place!" They spoke in unison.

"Although, we'll need to be careful." Fred whispered.

"Neville's here as well." George continued.

Luna worried. What if Neville saw his present?

"Well, follow us!"

Luna followed the red headed twins through the store, glancing at all of the things they had. Extendable ears, darkness powder, love potions.

"Here we are!" George announced as they stopped in front of the love potions.

"Want to make him fall in love with you?" Fred asked.

A pink tinge appeared on Luna's cheeks and she shook her head.

The twins looked put out.

"What about this?" Fred asked, gesturing to another shelf, "Chocolate Hearts!"

Luna shook her head again.

"Books on love?" George asked.

Luna's entire face was red as she shook her head.

Fred and George sighed dramatically, "Well, we'll leave you here to find something." They said as the instantly left her.

Luna frowned. What would Neville like?

As she scanned the shelves, her eyes fell on a tall boy that she instantly recongnized.

Oh no. The twins were right. Neville was here!

"Hi Luna." Neville spoke, slightly nervous as he walked up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Christmas shopping." Luna answered in her usual dreaming voice, "What about you?"

"Same." Neville answered, "How's school going?"

Luna smiled, "It's going excellent." She replied.

"That's good." Neville replied.

All of the sudden, Luna's skin felt all tingly and Neville stared at her.

"What?" Luna asked curiously.

Neville fumbled with his words for a moment before saying, "You're glowing!"

Luna looked down at herself, "Oh, I guess I am."

Neville continued to stare at her.

"Neville?"

Neville broke himself out of it and blushed furiously.

"Oh, sorry."

Luna nodded, "I wonder how I can stop this." She wondered, looking at her glowing, sparkling skin. It looked weird, but pretty.

She looked back up and Neville was staring at her again.

Ignoring him for now, she gazed around for the source. Neville was probably just thinking about how weird she must look.

She couldn't see anything suspicious. A bunch of people were staring at her but that was it.

A glimpse of red hair disappeared behind some shelves.

She turned back to Neville, who was still staring, "Neville?"

"Oh right. Sorry." Neville blushed, "Uh, I have no idea how to stop it."

Luna frowned, "Where are Fred and George? I'm sure they could help."

All of the sudden, fireworks exploded into the air, causing a few people to scream. The fireworks formed letters though.

"Kiss?" Luna mused, "Why do they spell that."

Neville shrugged, "No idea."

Luna could have sworn she heard twin groans.

"Anyway, are you still going to replace Professor Sprout." Luna asked him.

Neville beamed, "Yes I am! I'll be living at Hogwarts. That will be fun."

"I bet it will be." Luna said but was distracted as a bunch of mini cupids began flying in circles around her and Neville, "What the?"

Neville started to blush and Luna followed suit, "Who's doing this?" She wondered out loud.

The cupids started to sing a love song and people around the shop started to, 'aww.'

Luna glanced over at Neville. He was so handsome when he blushed.

"I-I don't know." Neville stuttered out.

She could have sworn she heard another matching pair of groans a few minutes later.

"Anyway... are you excited about starting your job?"

"Definitely." Neville smiled, his face still bright red, "I can't wait."

Luna nodded, "You'll have to tell me how it is working with your former professors." She said.

"I... will." Luna looked up as Neville faltered and gazed upwards.

Above them was mistletoe.

Both of their faces looked like tomatoes.

The crowd that had gathered around them to look at the cupids started up a chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"I wonder if there is any Nargles in there." Neville joked nervously.

Luna smiled and was about to reply when Neville kissed her. She jumped in surprise before she kissed him back. Her lips seemed to know exactly what to do even though she'd never kissed anyone before.

It seemed to go on for ages. Wonderful ages, but ages. It felt like it was just Neville and her, not the crowd that was currently cheering as they kissed.

They broke apart, both of them grinning widely, "So, want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me next week?"

Behind a large shelf, Fred and George grinned at each other and high fived, "Now just to get you together with Estelle." Fred said happily and George blushed.

* * *

**AN: So, this was what happened during Christmas Break in my story Finally Living. I hope you liked it!**

**So, go read Finally Living!**

**HPM**


End file.
